fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby: Crystal Legacy
is a turn-based JRPG developed by Bladeware and published by Nintendo. It will be released on Nintendo Switch some time in Q4 of 2018. Synopsis For the full plot, click here. Deamland is under siege. An army known as the Magnificent Militia have begun taking over sections of Popstar and enslaving the population for mining, their motives surrounded in mystery. Kirby sets out to stop the new threat, but there are greater forces at work, some of Kirby’s greatest foes are ready for round 2, and this time he can’t do it alone... Gameplay Exploration The game’s overworld is a 3D open-world environment, similar to Xenoblade Chronicles. Enemies are visible in the overworld before combat begins, which allows the player to avoid them if need be. Running into these enemies starts a battle. The game also includes some light platforming elements similar to 3D platformers to make the game feel more like Kirby. NPCs are dotted around the overworld, and they can give side-quests or sell items. Some of these side-quests refresh regularly for additional replayabilty. Battle The game is a traditional turn-based RPG with several additions to improve the speed of combat and increase player input. You are able to have a maximum of 4 characters in your party at any one time. At the start of the battle, your characters all have a certain amount of Power Points (PP). Each character has 8 different options: 4 standard moves, 2 tag team attacks, 1 super move and 1 skip turn. *Standard Moves are simple abilities that use up some PP. *Tag Team moves use two character’s attack points to perform a more effective attack. *Super Moves are extremely powerful moves that drain a lot of PP. *Skipping a turn means the character charges their PP to gain more PP next turn. Moves often involve quick time events similar to moves in the Mario and Luigi games. These events either involve mashing the button as much as possible, hitting a button at the right time or spinning the joystick rapidly. How well this quick time event is performed effects how effective the move is. The player can choose which order their characters attack in. Once all characters have done something, whether it involves performing a move or not, the enemy attacks and the defense phase begins. In the defense phase, if your characters have enough PP and are able to defend against the properties of the enemy’s move, they can spend PP to perform defense moves and defend themselves or other characters against the enemy attacks. Attacking moves can either be Projectile, Melee, Energy, Physical, Unblockable and Event. All of the categories can be blocked by at least 1 move in the game except Unblockable (although Unblockable is avoidable using Meta Knight’s costly Galaxia Darkness move, and some bosses block unblockables on rare occasions) and Event. Event moves act similarly to enemy attacks from the Mario And Luigi series, with the player having to do something so the characters can defend against the enemy attacks. Like many RPGs, Kirby: Crystal Legacy also has a variety of status effects that can be inflicted on the enemy. The Party XP is gained from completing side quests and defeating enemies like most JRPGs. However, unlike most JRPGs the party shares a collective level so no one is too powerful or too weak. The level cap maxes out at 90, and the final boss is around 75. Gear can be bought from shops and equipped onto party members. Each member can equip different gear. Gear increases stats and can also increase (and decrease!) resistance to a certain status effect or move property. However, the increase scales with your level, meaning any gear bought anywhere in the game is in theory viable from when you buy it until the end of the game. Gear is bought with gold found by defeating enemies and through exploration. Controls Exploration Battle Playable Characters There are 6 playable characters unlocked during the course of the game, and 3 can be unlocked through side quests. Click on their names to see a full breakdown of each character’s gameplay. Kirby x100px|right Kirby, the super tough pink puff, returns to protect Popstar once more! Kirby is a jack-of-all-stats type character in his base form, having no real weaknesses or strengths. However, true to his character, he is able to use various copy abilities to fill almost any role in the party. These copy abilities can be unlocked through side quests or through completing the main story. He is unlocked during the main story. King Dedede x100px|left King Dedede, ruler of Dreamland and Kirby’s arch nemesis (both according to himself), is a playable character. He takes the role of a tank, having high health and cheap defense moves, but lacks in damage. He is unlocked during the main story. Meta Knight x100px|right Kirby’s mysterious masked rival and leader of the Meta Knights appears as a playable character. Meta Knight balances an offensive character and a mage, with several gimmicky abilities at his disposal (including a move that can block unblockables), but also a few hard-hitting damage attacks. He is unlocked during the main story. Bandana Dee x100px|left A hero among Waddle Dees, Bandana Dee sets off on another adventure to save Dreamland! Bandana Dee is a glass cannon, dealing large amounts of damage but having low health and no block move. He is unlocked during the main story. Susie x100px|right Once an enemy of Kirby, Susie returns to assist the hero of Dreamland with her own mysterious agenda. Susie is a healer and has several moves to buff the party’s stats. Although she joins the party during the main story, she eventually leaves the party and can only rejoin if certain conditions are met. Magolor x100px|left The captain of the Lor Starcutter was once Kirby’s enemy, but now returns to redeem himself and protect Dreamland from a mysterious new evil. Magolor is a mix between a healer and an offensive tank, so he can fill the role of Susie gameplay-wise but can still be useful if she returns to the party. He is unlocked during the main story. Francisca x100px|right After the defeat of Void Termina and the disappearance and presumed death of her fellow Mages and Hyness, Francisca travels the world alone and decides to help Kirby, hoping he might lead her back to her friends. Francisca has an offensive moveset which heavily relies on freezing enemies. She is unlocked through side quests. Dark Rebel x100px|left The Dark Rebel is a rebel Dark Matter, realising destruction isn’t all there is to life. He takes Dark Matter’s first form. Dark Rebel is a skill based offensive character who is able to gain large amounts of PP and even bonus turns if the player is good at his quicktime events. He is unlocked through side quests. Chef Kawasaki x100px|right Kawasaki is the best chef in Dreamland, capable of cooking up absolutely anything you ask, even in the middle of combat. Kawasaki is a tank and support character who has several moves with random properties, giving him the strongest and the weakest moves in the entire game. He is unlocked through side quests. Trivia TBA Gallery S.A.M 7.png|Azekal the Amazing, the boss of Lightning Leviathan. Credit to Samtendo09 Category:Kirby (series) Category:Fan Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Japanese Role-Playing Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games